Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure apparatus and, more particularly, to a vacuum apparatus using air to vacuum hold a workpiece, wherein, when individual fluid pressure apparatuses connected to one another in plural form are used, controlling means such as controllers are attached to the corresponding fluid pressure apparatuses. A sequencer provides timing control and the like on the fluid pressure apparatuses, so as to detect malfunctions or the like, thereby performing advanced control. The present invention also relates to a fluid pressure apparatus wherein, when the fluid pressure apparatus is used either as a fluid pressure apparatus made up of blocks or different types of fluid pressure devices, fluid passages defined in either the blocks or the respective fluid pressure devices are connected by joint surfaces to electrical wires or the like. The joint surfaces are used for either the blocks or the respective fluid pressure devices, and the connecting members which are employed in either the blocks or the respective fluid pressure devices are standardized to thereby simplify the connection as a whole, and to simplify the complex assembly comprised of fluid pressure devices of different types, which are connected to one another.